


Thirsting for Reiji

by littlegaypuff



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaypuff/pseuds/littlegaypuff
Summary: A gift for a friend written at 4-5 AM. It is a female reader, but I can write a male reader version if requested. It is baseless sex and porn without plot. Enjoy at your own risk.





	Thirsting for Reiji

Reiji strategically placed kisses down your neck, just barely letting his teeth grace the skin. He rolled his hips against yours. You bit back a moan as you felt his hard-on rub against your thigh. Already wet, you quietly whined for him to fuck you. You needed him, wanted him, lusted for him… You were already imagining his hot, throbbing dick slamming into you as you clung onto him. You shifted your legs, the jeans you were wearing were on the floor several minutes ago and you could not wait for your panties to follow them.  
“Shhh, you’re being impatient~” He hummed, dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin on your neck. His hands wandered to your chest, grabbing your boobs and toying with them. He ran his thumb over your hardened nipple, and you groaned. The man had been teasing you mercilessly ever since he got your jeans off. Just as you opened your mouth to beg him for more, for him, he picked you up and threw you onto the bed. You opened your mouth to ask what that was for, but he had already crawled onto you and pressed his lips against yours in a hungry kiss.

  
Before you could gather yourself, you felt his hand on your hip, his fingers hooking under your panties. You knew you were finally about to get what you had been pleading for. He kept your mouth busy with his, sticking his tongue into your hot cavern to get the taste of you and leave you the taste of himself. You closed your eyes and let yourself be lost in the passion behind it all. Soon enough you felt the cold air of the bedroom tickle your now bared lower regions. Reiji quickly tossed your panties to the side before grabbing both of your arms with one of his. He pinned them above your head, sitting up a little to gaze hungrily at your body. He was still so painfully hard. You could see his dick throb with anticipation. You did not hesitate in spreading your legs for him, you wanted this, you needed this!

  
He positioned himself. You could now feel the warmth of his dick against the outer lips of your vagina. Just as that has registered, he slammed into you. You could not bite back a cry of surprise mingled with pleasure. You tried to free your arms to grasp around Reiji, run your hands through his silky brown locks, but all you could do was look into his light brown eyes, usually kind and welcoming, but now clouded with lust and desire.

  
The eye contact was soon broken as Reiji leant down and started biting and sucking on your neck, marking you as his. You did not hold back your moans this time. He did not give you time to adjust properly. He moved quickly, roughly, his dick buried to the balls inside of you before he pulled halfway out and slammed back in. A few thrusts in and your hips started moving on their own, meeting his thrusts as you tried to get as much of his dick inside of you. His balls slapped against you every time he thrust in, heavy with cum. Reiji shifted, letting go of your hands as he grabbed onto your shoulders and pulled you closer. He bit into your shoulder and thrust faster, harder. You were feeling too much pleasure to care, you moaned out his name. His dick was filling you up, warm and throbbing against your walls. You loved every second of it. He thrust harder into you, his breathing growing ragged and rapid as he neared his climax. You anticipated it, prepared yourself for it. Soon enough, Reiji bit harder into your shoulder and pulled his dick out of you. He dropped you onto the bed and started cumming over your stomach and chest. You felt his sperm splatter on your stomach, warm against the cold layer of sweat. You lay dazed, looking up at Reiji as he grunted and moaned, the cum hitting your stomach and sometimes even your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything from me then I'm open to writing requests! I'm in multiple fandoms and not only Utapri!


End file.
